Mommy's kitten
by SamMckenziee.Mills
Summary: AU: Regina and Emma are in a age play relationship. Regina is Emma's mommy and Emma is her little. Emma teases her mommy and regina punishes her for it. No Curse. No Henry. No magic


Regina is sitting on the couch watching with love as her princess plays with her dolls on the floor. She loves seeing her baby like this, calm and relaxed not worrying about her stressed week that she's had or the bills she has to pay.

Regina and Emma have been in a relationship for about three years now. Regina has been Emma's mommy since then. She found out about Emma being a little six months of their relationship. Regina had walked into Emma being in her littlespace, since then Regina has been Emma's mommy and she has loved it. Of course it took her sometime to understand it all and Emma was patient with her.

She watch as Emma goes on her hands and knees getting her other doll that was far away. Emma wiggled her butt back and forth knowing that her mommy was watching her.

Emma wore a black short tutu, plain black shirt, and her black kitten ear. She had her panda pacifier in her mouth. Her mommy Regina let her wear a black thong today. Emma knew that her tutu was short showing off the thong she was wearing. She smirked around her paci as she felt Regina's eyes on her.

Regina's eyes grew dark full of lust as she saw her baby's bottom. she bit her lip holding back a moan. "Kitten?" Regina called her. Emma turned her head and looked at her mommy innocently then took her paci out "Yes mommy?" She tilt her head. "Come here baby" Regina pats her lap. She watched as Emma put her paci back in her mouth and grabbed her stuffy panda then walk to her. Emma straddled her mommy's lap, placing her knees on each side of Regina's thigh.

Regina slid her hands up her princess leg to her ass cheeks, grabbing them firmly.

"What have I told you about teasing mommy?" Regina asked. Emma took her paci out and hugged her panda close to her chest "Not to" she says. Regina smirked

"That's right. And what was baby doing right now?" Regina ask as she rubs her kittens ass.

Emma tried to focus "um..Teasing mommy" She says

"Thats right.." Her mommy grabs her thong and slides it down. "and what does my baby get when she teases mommy?" She raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"spanks.." Emma says softly.

"That's right again...over my knee now" She says sternly. Emma does as she's told and so moves so she was laying across her mommy's lap.

Regina rubs Emma's ass "You get five.. count them out. Miss one we start all over,Okay?" She says sternly. "okay mommy" Emma nods.

Regina rubs Emma's bum then slaps it. "One" Emma whimper and closes her eyes.

"Two" Emma whimpers as Regina spanks her again, her pussy starting to get wetter than it already was.

'Three" Emma curls her hand into a fist, her wetness drips down the side of her thigh and onto Regina's lap. Regina felt it and smirks spanking her ass again.

"Four" Emma moans

"Five" Emma breaths out after the last slap. Her pussy was dripping.

"Mmh Is my baby's princess part wet for mommy?" Regina asked as she rubs Emma's bum.

Emma moans "Yes mommy so wet"

"Sit up baby" Her mommy ordered. Emma did as she was told and sat the way she was siting earlier. Regina takes the rest of her baby's clothes and throws it somewhere on the floor.

Regina kisses Emma's neck as her hand sneaks it way to her kittens wet pussy. She starts to rub her clit slow and smirks as Emma lets out a small moan.

"Tell mommy what you want baby" She nibbles on Emma's neck.

"I want mommy's fingers inside of me" Emma says softly.

"Inside where?" Regina asked as she teases Emma's hole.

"inside my pussy.." Emma blushes darkly and stares at her mommy full of lust and love. Regina slowly pushes two fingers in Emma's wet hole and slowly thrust her fingers in and out of her. Emma moans loudly and grind her hips on her mommy fingers grabbing onto Regina's shoulders. Regina thrusts her fingers fast and rubs Emma's clit with her thumb.

"mommy" Emma moaned, closing her eyes.

Regina smirked "You like that baby" She said as her free hand plays with Emma's hard nipple.

"Y-yes mommy, i love it" Emma moans and throws her head back gripping onto Regina's shoulders.

"You can cum baby, no holding back" Regina say as she felt Emma's walls clench around her fingers. Emma grinds her hips faster as her moans get louder. Regina continues thrusting her fingers in Emma, rubbing her clit as fast as she can.

"Im close mommy" Emma whimpers.

"Cum for mommy, cum for me baby" Regina purrs into Emma's ear nibbling on it. Emma grinds faster moaning.

"Im cumming mommy" Emma moans loudly as she reached her peak, cumming all over her mommy's fingers. She stops moving her hips and falls into Regina laying her head on Regina's shoulder panting. After she relaxes, she whimpers as she feels her mommy slowly pull her fingers out of her. She looks up at regina as Regina puts her wet fingers in her mouth and moans at the sight. "Mmh yummy" Regina licks the cum off.

Emma lifts up her head and pulls Regina into a kiss. "I love you baby" Regina says as they break the kiss and leaned her forehead on Emma's.

"I love you too mommy" Emma pecked her mommy's lips and warp her arms around her neck. Regina holds her close and kisses her cheek rubbing Emma's back.

 _She loves her baby girl with all her heart no matter what._


End file.
